Changeling
by CounterHegemonic
Summary: Arthur, after challenging the faery, loses his wife and son, Alfred, in retribution.  All he has is the strange little boy the faye left in exchange.  Naming the boy Matthew, he grows to love him just as his own son.  AU.  Historical.  MAGIC!


Arthur knew the inevitable question would come someday. He had just hoped it wouldn't be so early, at the age of eleven.

"Father, why am I not allowed to go outside?" He had spent many sleepless nights debating the reply.

"Why do you need to?"

"All the characters in stories get to go outside and they have wonderful adventures. Why not me?"

"Its- Its just dangerous out there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine, Father." There was a moments pause. Matthew toyed with a paperweight, a large, smooth stone, on Arthur's desk.

"Listen, Matthew. You can go outside sometime when you're older. Just not now."

"Why not now?" Matthew's innate curiosity was sometimes disadvantageous.

"Because."

"Because why?" Arthur could dimly remember trying this on his own parents.

"Matthew."

"Yes?"

"I know its hard to understand but you can't go out yet. Do you remember Pip? From Great Expectations?"

"Yes."

"Well, he didn't have a father to protect him and so he was forced to steal by a criminal."

"But the criminal was good. He sent him money."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a criminal. Matthew, I just want to protect you." There was another pause.

"Father, is the reason I can't leave because of this?" Arthur looked up from his paperwork and saw Matthew holding the half- melted paperweight in his hands.

"Matthew, why did you do that?"

"It was an accident."

"Fix it then."

"Answer me first."

"Why would you think that?"

"The children in books can't do these things. Melt, freeze, collapse, build, float." Arthur cocked an eyebrow at the last one. He made a mental note to ask Matthew to float sometime. "Why can I?"

"You're special, Matthew. You're way better than them."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Yes. Matthew, I know its hard to understand. But you're different from most people. You're so amazing. But some don't appreciate that. They would think that you're not like them for having these powers and some would want to hurt you."

"Why, Father? Why would they want to hurt me?"

"They don't appreciate amazing talent. Now Matthew once you learn to control yourself, you can go outside. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now fix my paperweight."

A sigh. "Yes, Father." There was a silence of concentration as Matthew stared at the melted rock in his hands. Arthur tried to look stern and not with rapture as he watched Matthew change the stone. As he watched, the stone started shining and changed to bright colors, oranges and reds and blues and purples and greens. All shining individually as light hit the stone's facets. The stone, after a moment, ended its transformation. It was a crystal. But not just any crystal, the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He set it back down on the desk. "Is that better?"

~~~Faery~~~

If Arthur were to be asked whether he loved Matthew, he would vehemently say yes.

If Arthur were to be asked whether he would rather have Alfred, he couldn't say.

This was his fault for being so cocky and thinking he was equal in strength to High Magic. Arthur possessed magic passed down through his family line, ever since the druids of Stonehenge. Still, High Magic was a wild, uncontrollable source. He challenged the faery and he lost. The last time Titania had come to the small wood outside his house, her beautiful face twisted in anger, she had sworn revenge. Still, it was easy to forget. He was happier than ever. The love of his life, Guinevere, was expecting and they were so happy in the little woodland manor. Arthur spent less time working and no time magicking, he had given it up, and spent more time with family. The two, Arthur and Guinevere, were so happy, every day bloomed with happiness. They eagerly made plans for their sons arrival including trips, the nursery, schooling. Arthur had never been so happy.

It was so easy to forget. But her words came back with terrifying clarity when Guinevere had died in childbirth. Arthur knew Titania had gotten her revenge as he buried the body of his now cold, she had been so vibrant and bright hours ago, wife. Arthur turned to his child, he promised himself that their son would have the best life possible and the combination of their genes would know happiness just as Arthur had in those wonderful months.

But alas, Titania's thirst for revenge was not yet sated. Two months after Alfred had been born and Guinevere had died, tragedy would rear its ugly head again. Normally each day, Arthur would be woken from his sleep by Alfred's cries. He wanted attention every hour of every day. This day however he was not. He awoke at about nine, Alfred usually woke up at six, and two but that was just to scream and cry. He immediately turned over to Alfred. He had moved the cradle into his room so he could protect him. He looked at the baby in the crib and knew just knew that this was not his child. They were remarkably similar but Arthur could tell his own child. This boy or thing was pale, so pale he couldn't believe it was so breathing, purple eyes, a contrast to Alfred's beautiful sky blue ones, with a look far too mature for a baby. He then realized the window was open. He cursed to himself. He should have remembered the rules, he was a fool for dismissing the faye that easily. He heard the bell-like tinkle he knew was Titania's laugh on the wind before it faded away most likely taking his son with it.

Arthur looked back down at the infant that replaced his son. He could tell that the look his eyes spoke wonders. _Please, I know you hate me, but I don't have anyone else right now. Neither do you. So please help me. _Arthur sighed and bent down to pick up the infant. Unconsciously, Arthur was already referring to him as his child even though he knew he should throw the infant out the door and let the faery take what's theres.

Over time, Arthur grew to love the boy, whom he named Matthew, just as he did his own son. The boy's unearthly intelligence and manner faded soon after he was born but he still had the powers gifted to him. Whenever he felt any particularly strong emotion, things would freeze, catch fire, the usual. Aside from that, Matthew could be Arthur's son. Matthew was a completely lovable child. Always with a smile. Arthur was nervous about him getting in contact with people, so Matthew wasn't allowed to leave the house. Arthur had left the manor due to the bad memories and he needed to be closer to work since he couldn't leave the house often. He was also worried about Matthew being too close to the forests. Arthur knew that's were the faery lived and he knew if he was too close, they could take away his beloved Matthew whenever they chose.

Arthur had bought a house in England with an office. He couldn't hire servants; he was too worried about what would happen if someone were to find out about his Matthew. He was sure the neighbors all spread rumors about the weird man who kept his son locked up in his house and almost never came out.

Arthur was so proud of Matthew. He was so absorbed in his studies, loved to read. He just wanted what was best for his child. It pained him though, that his Matthew couldn't leave the house. He didn't want Matthew to be cooped up forever, he wanted Matthew to explore the world he loved so much but had never experienced. It hurt whenever Matthew would gaze longingly out the window at the busy streets of London. Whenever any of Arthur's business associates came by, he would have to keep Matthew in his room.

He knew Matthew's life was hard, so was his, and tried his best to make it as fun as possible. He spent as much time as he could. Sometimes at the expense of work. But it was worth it. Matthew was worth it.

~~~~~HI~~~~~

New fic, yay! I hope you like. I kind of liked the whole Matthew Alfred thing.

1. In case you were wondering, the magic is based of a mix of The Moorchild(which I havent read in five years so bear with me), Artemis Fowl(The Fairy Thief painting), and _I think _So You Want to Be A Wizard. . .or The Immortals or. . .well, the whole High Magic thing is a common concept. I know this is anime, so not all people are book connoisseurs. But that's there.

2. I'm sorry I couldn't resist the whole wife name. I'm like Arthur's wife, hmmmm, Arthur, Arthur, Guinevere. No she did not cheat on Arthur with Lancelot.

3. Great Expectations reference there. No idea if this was published yet. (Ooops I forgot to put that this takes place in like eighteenth or nineteenth century). Sorry about the spoiler.

4. I had just read Daniel X Book 3 so that's where I got the whole druid thing. (Don't ask me what an alien hunter has to do with druids. READ THE BOOK!)

5. Titania is the Queen of the Fairies(From A Midsummer Night's Dream and more)

6. Am I right in assuming that faery is both the singular and plural?

7. If you have read any of these books, please mention it in the review(I hope you're going to write.) I'd love to know what readers have read.

Other Notes:

Check out my profile. I have a poll going for what story I should write next.

I'm looking for a beta. Please. I not only want grammar. But I want someone to tell me that the writing is crap and critique it. THANKS! I can beta in return.

AND PLEASE REVIEW

(They light up my day!

Literally,

this little light comes on on my computer!)

THANKS for Reading!


End file.
